Uncle Grandpa vs OP the Duck
by tailsdollsminion
Summary: This story is a crossover between My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Uncle Grandpa. Sorry I had to use Misc. Cartoons for this. REALLY needs to make an Uncle Grandpa category. I hope you guys like this crossover. The duck in the cover image is OP the Duck (it's his appearance in May the Best Pet Win)


Once upon a time, on Fluttershy's animal farm, there was a duck named OP. OP the Duck wanted to become Rainbow Dash's pet, but Tank the Turtle saved Rainbow Dash instead, despite both Tank and Rainbow Dash lost against all the other animals. OP the Duck was extremely angry about Rainbow Dash choosing Tank despite getting to the finish line way before Tank.

OP the Duck went to Doctor Whooves' house. He noticed Doctor Whooves had a time machine and went inside it. The machine looked like a police booth and was a parody of the T.A.R.D.I.S. OP the Duck stole the time machine and went back to the day of the race from May the Best Pet Win. OP saw Rainbow Dash's wing stuck under a rock. OP the Duck tried getting the rock off of Rainbow Dash, and after struggling a bit, he did it. "Thanks, Duck," Rainbow Dash said.

OP the Duck then grabbed a portal gun and shot the portal next to the finish line. Rainbow Dash and OP the Duck went in the portal and got to the finish line, and OP became Rainbow Dash's pet and went to the finish line, and sent the T.A.R.D.I.S. back to Doctor Whooves by typing right at the time OP the Duck stole the T.A.R.D.I.S. but ran outside of the T.A.R.D.I.S. before it could go forward in time.

Weeks later, OP the Duck was causing problems in Ponyville and even made Fluttershy cry. Twilight Sparkle wrote to Princess Celestia, and requested some help over at Ponyville. Then, an RV with the words "UG" crashed right into Twilight Sparkle's treehouse. A man with a mustache and a belly bag came out and said "Good morning!" to Twilight. "Who are you?" Twilight said. "I'm everyone's uncle and grandpa!" the man said. A giant green monster and a talking piece of pizza came out of the RV. "Uncle Grandpa, where are we?" the monster said. "We're in Ponyville because a certain pony needed our help," Uncle Grandpa said. Then the talking pizza said "I'm Pizza Steve, the awesome one!"

"I'm Gus," the monster said, "and this is Uncle Grandpa and his belly bag." Then, a realistic tiger came out of the RV and roared. "This is Giant Realistic Flying Tiger," Uncle Grandpa said. "So why do you need our help anyway?"

"Oh, this is terrible… A certain duck started causing problems for Ponyville, and we need someone to stop him," Twilight Sparkle said. A tiny dragon came in the room. "DRAGON!" Uncle Grandpa yelled. "Wait," Twilight said, "this is my friend Spike!" Uncle Grandpa stopped. "Oh," he said.

Uncle Grandpa jumped out the window, and he ran into the Everfree forest with Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Gus, Pizza Steve and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger following him. When they got to the middle of the Everfree forest, OP the Duck was there. "Stop right there, Duck!" Uncle Grandpa said. "Nope," OP said. Fluttershy was tied up behind OP. OP the Duck hypnotized Fluttershy and OP jumped on Fluttershy's back and flew off into space. Uncle Grandpa, Twilight Sparkle and Gus got on top of Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, and Spike and Pizza Steve got on top of Rainbow Dash.

Giant Realistic Flying Tiger and Rainbow Dash were chasing after OP the Duck and Uncle Grandpa grabbed a laser gun out of his belly bag, and shot OP the Duck with it. OP the Duck then fell to the Earth. Giant Realistic Flying Tiger and Rainbow Dash flew back to Ponyville, where OP has landed. Another OP walked over to the OP that landed. "Hey, morons, that was my clone," OP said. OP then ran away from Uncle Grandpa and the others, and Twilight Sparkle used a spell to cure Fluttershy's hypnosis.

Pinkie Pie came over to Uncle Grandpa and the others. She randomly made balloons and it made Uncle Grandpa laugh. "Pinkie Pie, we need your help to stop OP the Duck," Twilight said. "Not a problem," Pinkie Pie said. Pinkie Pie made a portal for Uncle Grandpa and the others. "Stay here," Twilight said to Spike and Rainbow Dash. Twilight Sparkle, Uncle Grandpa, Gus, Pizza Steve and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger went in the portal, and then Pinkie Pie jumped into the portal. They went into a time portal and went into the future. Ponyville was run by OP the Duck and became Duckland. Giant Realistic Flying Tiger then flew to Canterlot with Twilight Sparkle, Uncle Grandpa, Gus, Pinkie Pie and Pizza Steve on its back. They went into Princess Celestia's throne room, and OP the Duck was sitting in Celestia's throne. However, OP had stronger wings, a unicorn horn, spikes on its back, and was bigger than a pony now.

"OP, where is Princess Celestia?" Twilight said. "Ah, Twilight, I took over her throne, and now she is just a normal citizen in Canterlot now, and I am now King OP Duck," OP said. OP pushed a button on his throne, and doors on the side opened, and the doors had hundreds of OP the Duck clones. "Get them, my clones!" OP said. Hundreds of OP the Duck clones were surrounding Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Uncle Grandpa and his crew. "I have an idea," Uncle Grandpa said. "What's that, Uncle Grandpa?" Uncle Grandpa's belly bag said. Uncle Grandpa reached into his belly bag and brought out hundreds of Uncle Grandpa Clones. Uncle Grandpa grew the clones, and hundreds of Uncle Grandpas were protecting Twilight Sparkle, the real Uncle Grandpa, Pinkie Pie, Gus, Pizza Steve and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger. The Uncle Grandpas charged at the OP the Duck clones, and a huge battle begun. "How did you…?" Twilight Sparkle asked Uncle Grandpa. Then, Pinkie Pie grabbed Twilight Sparkle and twirled Twilight's tail. Twilight Sparkle shot lasers with her horn due to Pinkie Pie twirling her tail. The lasers hit some of the OP the Duck clones.

Gus and Pizza Steve were punching the OP clones, and then one of the OP's tried to eat Pizza Steve. Pizza Steve then punched the OP in the face. Giant Realistic Flying Tiger crashed into some more OP clones, and the real Uncle Grandpa was riding Giant Realistic Flying Tiger. Uncle Grandpa and the others defeated all the OP clones, and there were a bunch of OP and Uncle Grandpa clones lying everywhere. The real Uncle Grandpa put all of his Uncle Grandpa clones back in his belly bag.

"How?" OP the Duck asked. "How did you defeat my army? Well, no matter. I am invincible now!" OP the Duck breathed fire at Twilight Sparkle, but Twilight avoided the attack. Uncle Grandpa took a ray out of his belly bag and used it on Twilight Sparkle. Twilight became a giant purple muscle pony, and was as big as OP the Duck now. OP and Twilight were fighting each other and Twilight used a magic laser on OP, then OP blocked it with his fire breath. OP and Twilight were battling each other, and Uncle Grandpa, Pinkie Pie and Gus were sitting down and eating popcorn. "This is entertaining, Uncle Grandpa," Gus said. "This… is… AWESOME!" Pinkie Pie said. Twilight then used a levitation spell and then threw OP out the window of Celestia's palace, and OP flew out of Canterlot. "That was totally cool, like me!" Pizza Steve said.

"But wait… We need to stop OP in the past or present and not the future, so this will never happen," Twilight said. "Wait, I know why OP is powerful," Pinkie Pie said. "OP became Rainbow Dash's pet in that race for saving Rainbow Dash's life, before that turtle Tank could make it. We gotta stop OP from saving Rainbow Dash and let Tank save Rainbow Dash."

Pinkie Pie opens another portal, and Twilight Sparkle, and Uncle Grandpa's crew go back into the past. They went into the time of the race Rainbow Dash hosted. The time was right before OP got to the past in the T.A.R.D.I.S. Then, the T.A.R.D.I.S. appeared out of nowhere and OP came out. "Get that duck!" Uncle Grandpa said. Uncle Grandpa and Gus grabbed OP and then threw him back into the T.A.R.D.I.S. and Twilight went inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. and locked the door so OP would not escape.

Twilight saw the time that OP traveled from, due to the memory on the T.A.R.D.I.S. saying "Traveled from" and "Traveled to." Twilight typed in the time that OP came from, and Twilight ran out of the machine right before it traveled forward to that time. OP was stuck in the time machine and went back to the present, and right when Twilight escaped, Tank got Rainbow Dash out from under that rock, and Tank became Rainbow Dash's pet again.

"Thanks, Uncle Grandpa," Twilight said. "It's my pleasure to help you, Twilight," Uncle Grandpa said. Pinkie Pie opened another portal, and it went back to the present. Twilight Sparkle, Uncle Grandpa, Gus, Pizza Steve, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger and Pinkie Pie went back into the present.

The present was changed back to normal, OP the Duck was caught stealing Doctor Whooves' T.A.R.D.I.S. and Uncle Grandpa was saying goodbye to Twilight. "Well, see you later, Twilight. If you need any help, just call us," Uncle Grandpa said. "We will," Twilight said. Uncle Grandpa, Gus, Pizza Steve and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger went back in their RV, and then the RV flew away. Twilight Sparkle was happy that everything was back to normal and OP never became King of Equestria. "Wait, where's Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked.

Uncle Grandpa and the gang got back to their hometown. The RV stopped, and Uncle Grandpa, Pizza Steve, Gus and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger came out of their RV. "Wait a second," Uncle Grandpa said. "I hear something." Uncle Grandpa then walks back inside his RV, and in there, Pinkie Pie and OP the Duck are having tea with stuffed animals. "Oh hi, Uncle Grandpa! Want to have some tea?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Yes, the tea tastes quite good," OP said. "Yes," Uncle Grandpa said.

The End


End file.
